polypsykana_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marienne Beaumont- Profile
Marienne Beaumont Marienne Beaumont is a member of Inquisitor Ezra Kainus ' Acolyte Cell Tribus, currently in service in the Crematorium district of Hive Sibellus. Marienne is an unbound Telepath trained by the Neoscholastica Psykana. She is married to Roshan of House Thrace, a Grand Master Tactician of the 4th regiment of the Scintillan Fusiliers. Marienne also holds a union with the Daemon Prince Yemen-Baal of Tzeentch. Marienne bears a Mark of Tzeentch as a symbol of this covenant, and holds an active standing as a Prophetess of the Cult of the Ashen Rebirth. Background As a child of House Beaumont, Marienne has always been told that her path lies in the role of the chirugen. “One day, you will heal others,” her tutors always instructed her, “and bathe them in the holy light of Saint Paul.” And so Marienne spent long days and longer nights poring over all available medical knowledge. She prepared herself to work in the clinics of the upper hive, to become a fawning devotee of the corpulent, to extend the ennui of the debased. Had she been adequately suited to her predetermined path, she surely would have married a nobleman of some other minor house, and become quite contentedly miserable in her life of palliative health and status quo preservation. Tragically or magically, Marienne was spared the joys of her supposedly predetermined existence due to her unnatural telepathic abilities, which emerged when she was barely a woman. Her father’s disdain for the Black Ships allowed her to avoid that little compulsory holiday, and the wealth and prestige of House Beaumont gained Marienne access to the Scholastica Neopsykana. Due to the minimal nature of her psychic potential, Marienne quickly graduated from the basic program. Though her family could have afforded to allow their daughter to continue her psychic education, they offered their financial support on the condition that Marienne specialize in biomancy, so as to maximize her potential as a chirugen. Marienne is hopeless at biomancy, and is really only suited to telepathy at this time, and so she was forced to withdraw from the program. Marienne was able to successfully—though perhaps not entirely honestly—ingratiate herself with Inquisitor Kainus , who, in his benevolence or desperation, extended the offer to continue her training should she prove herself as a field agent. Beliefs Marienne does not believe in the ascendency of her family’s patron saint. This is an important distinction in a set of universes so characterized by religious belief. Marienne isn’t entirely sure she believes in the divinity of the Emperor; she holds herself in the class of educated nobility who find skepticism to be scientifically fashionable. Not that anyone would ever know this little tidbit about Marienne’s personal beliefs. Above all, she believes in the power of projecting devout conformity. Anyone can be bent to the will of a pretty girl with the light of a healer-saint as a halo behind her head. Marienne believes that, eventually, the entire galaxy is presently spiraling into imminent and total annihilation. She does not know that she knows this; this belief is not the result of genetics or environment, the typical recipe for the development of the human mind. Her exposure to the utter entropic maelstrom that is the warp has left her with a subconscious existential dread, but no sense of when Armageddon might arrive, and so some of her actions may be somewhat dictated by an urgency that has no logical place in the given situation. Marienne really and truly believes that everyone around her is an insect. She grants that she too is an insect, and therefore understands the importance of showing her insect friends the token insect respect they are due, but rarely to never does she judge someone to be worthy of merit. She idolizes the concept of the Spess Mehreen as an angel, not so much as a symbol of religious strength, but as the Übermensch, of humanity transcending human form. In this way, she truly does believe in the psychic ascendency of mankind, and, though practically logical and opportunistic about the subject, she may be as idealistic about the Polypsykana as Kainus, insamuch as its ideals validate her narcissism. Motivations Marienne’s motivations for serving Inquisitor Kainus relate most directly to her desire to finish her education. She was able to complete the basic Scholastica Neopsykana training due to the benevolence of her family and the prominence of her name, but continuing on the biomancy track would have been her only means of continuing to go to school thanks alone to her birthright. Determined to prove that she was capable of self-sufficiency, Marienne suggested to the young, idealistic Inquisitor Kainus that she might be of great use in the field, were she better trained. Kainus frustrated her mildly by suggesting a trial run as a low-level acolyte, but she acquiesced, and is now on a mission to prove that she is worth the schooling. Marienne wants personal power. Any sphere of influence would have satisfied her small ambitious lusts, but the deliciousness of four whole corporately competent noble houses locked in bitter competition over one relatively small area, let alone an area rife with psychic potential, is a seductive corrosive to her self-control, which has never truly been trained or exercised. If she is skillful in her destruction, she will leave behind her a wake of broken puppets. Marienne wants power. Beyond this simple lust, she wants to prove to her family that her calling as a telepath is worth more than their expectations of her as a chirugen and biomancer. She wants to climb the ranks of the Inquisition using her personal abilities as a political human, yes, but mostly, she wants her family to regret not supporting her decisions. She wants autonomous power, free of her name, and a passive form of personal vengeance. Resources Journals Marienne's Musical Theme --Highly, highly NSFW.